spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
New Kelp City
'''New Kelp City '''is a city located south of Bikini Bottom and it housed The Krusty Krab 2 until 2009 when it shut down because of business failures. Many things are known from NKC. The Patrick L. Star Memorial Highway (PLSH) was a significant place of entry into the City. As explained in the city's two waves of immigration, NKC is the third largest city in Bikini Bottom-Patricksville County, The First two being Bikini Bottom and Patrickville. The city is home to fish, comprimising 82% of the population. It is also home to many starfish and crabs, who make up 18% of the population. New Kelp City International Airport was the chief airport connecting with Bikini Bottom Airlines, Bottom's Up on Air, Plankton Airways, AirPatrick, Squidville on the Sky, and Conch Street Homelines. Hundreds of New Kelper's go to work by subway, bus, or by the extreme airplane. Unike Bikini Bottom and Patrickville, the majority of vehicles traveling on downtown's busy streets are buses or taxi. Even after the SpongeBob incident, the relations traveled upwards. In fact, SpongBob was captured while taking a taxi to Bottom's Up via PLSH but was pardoned by the mayor. At one point (one year before the SpongeBob Problem), New Kelp bought the Krusty Krab 2 and Mr. Krabs will get 45% of the profit (against his will), but the deal was accepted by Bikini Bottom's Citizens. But sadly, as stated before it shut down due to buisness failiure. Today the city host's the Patrickville Immigrant PatrickCon, as well as giving fast food from the surface (even though Swedish Fish™ Candy was banned because the court ruled “chewing on our Swedish neighbors”), and housing the ocean's largest building. It is a port of the Trans-County Railroad. Early History New Kelp City was once a barren field, until Sir Donald NewKelp found the uncharted land which is now New Kelp City in the late 1600s. In 1694, an expedition headed by James Dredrick, a former mayor of Bikini Bottom, funded the 690,000 SeaBuck cost (Now 15 Million), to found a small town in present New Kelp City. Two years later, after a six week trip, NewKelp and 123 settlers built a small colony. However, after a rough winter of 1695, only 93 people were left, and the rest has mostly died or deserted. The Waves Of Immigration In 1696, James Dredrick offered free one way trips to New Kelp City, in order to increase his own popularity and help the town attempt to prosper. Over 2,500 applicants signed up by April of 1696, the deadline, and the first wave of 250 left on April 30th, 1696. Further waves would be released on a monthly basis. The First Wave (April 1696) The first wave of immigration was deemed a failure. In an attempt to cover the 20 miles to get to New Kelp City from Bikini Bottom, their navigator died halfway through by a seabear attack. The results were grim, and by mid May they were already out of food. By the time they finally found a search party for them, it was generally too late, and already 14 fish had died from starvation. Further Waves (May 1696- March 1697) The rest of the waves went by smoothly. By hiring more experienced navigators, they were able to have the last wave take off in late March and arrive in early April. By 1700, it was gaining 800 residents monthly, with a total population of 30,000. Patrick Clone Immigrants At around 1840 (before Patrickville was a republic town), hundreds of clones were forced to flee after " Freedom to the rich " act passed in 1839. About 85% of the starfish joined NKC. About 10% of the clones joined Bikini Bottom, with one of their descendants being Patrick Star. After Patrickville became a republic around 80% moved back. RockLand, NKC's second-biggest theme park was founded by a starfish Transportation In 1956 NKC opened it's subway and buses. The Patrick L. Star Memorial Highway opened in 1963 starting in New Kelp City. The Trans-County Railroad opened in downtown on May 1, 1988. About 6% of the population owns a car. In NKC, the bus and taxi (called auto by locals) rule the city's streets. In 1997, it opened an airport and bought antother Trans-County railroad station there. Today 94% of people use the NKC transportation as regulars off to school (NKC School Bus), work, or vacation. Sports The city is the home of the professional basketball team, the New Kelp Warriors. Founded in 2017, they played their first season in the Pacific Ocean Basketball Association (POBA) at the New Kelp Oracle Stadium. Population Most New Kelpians are fish, crabs, and starfish. Details (2013 census) *Population: 405,786 *Current Mayor: Jim Q. Fish *Median Age: 19 Population Growth in NKC *1707: 31K *1724: 35K *1747: 43K *1768: 69K *1798: 71K *1807: 76K *1827: 86K *1864: 100,900 *1910: 278,500 *1923: 276,502 *1933: 279,679 *1943: 287,652 *1953: 285,431 *1963: 231,456 *1973: 298,480 *1983: 301,498 *1993: 345,656 *2003: 377,432 *2013: 405,786 *2014: 408,142 *2017: 407,855 Ocean Creature Devolopment Index (2006) GDP: $14,500 (medium) OCDI: 83/100 (high) 2017 Pacific Economic Index (PEI) *GDP: $25,025 *PEI Score: 82.7/100 (High) Attractions *The Krusty Krab 2 (Until 2009) *El Kelp *New Kelp City Boardwalk *New Kelp Video Games *New Kelp Night Club Category:Locations Category:Largest Cities Category:Cities Category:Percyblu Category:Already Existing Locations Category:Times in New Kelp City Category:Locations in the 2017 Pacific Economic Index Category:Locations in the Ocean Creature Development Index Category:Locations in the 2019 Pacific Economic Index